


I don't want to disappoint

by joonliqht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, Platonic Relationships, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonliqht/pseuds/joonliqht
Summary: jeongin doesn't think his work is enough and the ache in his head is not helping.





	I don't want to disappoint

jeongin opened is eyes in the morning with a groan at the light that was shining in his face. he looked around and saw hyunjin's sleepy form wrapped around him in the couch. they must had fallen asleep while watching a movie last night. he observed hyunjin's peaceful face, sighing. he must be tired from all this work. they were preparing for a comeback and their schedule was very tight that they didn't take enough care of themselves. thank god chan reminded everyone to eat and sleep early. 

jeongin hadn't noticed the headache that was forming and blinked his eyes to wake up more.

"breakfast is ready guys!" a voice jeongin recognised as woojin called. 

he untagled himself while waking hyunjin in the progress so they could go eat and get ready for the day. he felt his head pounding more fiercely making him wince. "you seem like you are in pain" hyunjin commented, standing next to him. "i just slept on my back and it is kinda sore" jeongin lied awkwardly. 

"hmm" 

jeongin was glad the other ignored it because he would make him stay home but he couldn't lose the dance practise now that they were so close to the comeback.

they both went to eat and prepare for their daily schedule.

-

"jeongin what are you doing?" the choreographer yelled at him. the others looked at jeongin with pity while jeongin lowered his head in shame. "i'm sorry" he whispered loud enough to be heard by everyone. "try again. the others can leave. don't leave until you get this one move down." he was used to receiving this treatment from the choreographer but he was right. he wasn't satisfied with his work and we wanted to work hard. his head was hurting so much, dots dancing around his vision. he nodded at his choreographer as he watched the others leave. he catched chan mouthing him to come back early. i disappointed them and yet they still care about me.

"i will work hard" he told himself. 

two hours have passed and his body felt so heavy. the music ended and he collapsed on the floor while panting loudly. the choreographer had left him alone in the studio to work on his moves. after a few minutes he got up again but was stopped by his phone ringing loudly. he went and saw the id caller was chan. 

"jeongin?" he heard his voice through the phone. "yeah?". "when are you coming home?it is late." his voice was laced with worry. jeongin could only smile at his hyung even though he couldn't see him. "you there?" "ah yeah, sorry I will be leaving in a bit i-i still have a move i'm doing wrong all the time." his heart was beating so loud. after two hours he still didn't feel satisfied with his work but we wouldn't give up yet. he was the only one behind and he didn't want to disappoint everyone again. 

"baby, it's okay you can come home now,the choreographer was just a bit harsher today you did great." chan knew about jeongin's insecurities and he was always trying to reassure him. he had improved so much from debut and everyone with eyes could see it and they were so proud. 

"i'll come after i'm done hyung."jeongin hung up. he felt a bit guilty about disobeying chan but he couldn't help it.

he threw his phone in his bag and took two steps to face himself on the mirror. he gazed at his body and he spotted the small bruises forming in his knees and arms after falling so many times. his eyes also had dark circles and overall he looked tired. he didn't mean to overwork himself but he thought that he deserved it so he could be better. he turned the music on once again deciding to just try one more time. throughout the song his vision had black spots and his ears were filled up with static noice. he felt his breathing pick up and he stopped abruptly while holding his pounding head. jeongin though that he was so weak to feel like this. his knees gave out and he stopped on the floor with a thud. that's when everything turned black.

-

chan was worried about jeongin the moment he hung up so rudely but he couldn't blame him. he knew he took everything to heart by the choreographer's words. after he saw that it was 12am he had enough waiting and the others were also worried. 

"i will go pick him up and bring him home,okay? stay here." chan left to go to the studio. 

when he entered he heard music playing and he assumed jeongin was still dancing to the same song over and over. what he didn't expect to see was a body lying in the middle of the studio. "jeongin!" he screamed after staying still for a second. he ran to him and rested jeongin's head on his lap and shook him after seeing his eyes closed firmly. he panicked a bit but he felt him breathing and signed in relief. "wake up, hey!" he slapped his cheek a bit and jeongin stirred and opened his eyes. he looked a bit out of it. "hyung?" his voice was hoarse. he looked around and saw himself in the mirror lying in chan's lap. chan was looking at him, his eyes filled with worry."innie are you hurt?i'm here baby" he grabbed jeongin's hand and rubbed it smoothly. 

"i'm fine, hyung i-i'm sorry" his vision was blurred with tears but he held them back in shame. chan pressed his head against his chest while rubbing confronting circles with his hand on jeongin's back.

"you just scared me. please don't do that again. why didn't you come home earlier? you keep overworking yourself all the time you need to put yourself first sometimes. look at you, you passed out from exhaustion." 

"I-I'm sorry I'm a burden to you all. i wanted to be perfect for once. I held everyone back with my mistakes." he couldn't hold his tears back at his hyung's words and he felt his lower lip trembling.

"no you are not baby. stop saying this i make mistakes all the time everyone does. you are no lower than us I promise." chan thought that this was more serious than just jeongin's insecurities. he whiped jeongin's tears with his fingers and hugged him in the floor while the other was sniffing. 

after what felt like hours jeongin calmed down and chan picked him on his back and brought him to the car. he went on the driver's seat and looked at jeongin who fought to stay awake. "get some sleep, it's okay." chan petted his hair while jeongin rested his head on the window. 

"thanks hyung, i love you." he whispered before falling unconscious.

"i love you too innie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it is kinda short and English is not my first language so excuse me djdixj  
you can leave requests if you want♡♡  
-fot


End file.
